


[Podfic of] Hot and Cold by missbeizy

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary:</strong> Tongue piercing + temperature play blowjob/rimming porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hot and Cold by missbeizy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hot And Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047087) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20hot%20and%20cold.mp3) | [Download Audiobook](http://originally.nu/podfic/%5BGlee%5D%20Hot%20and%20Cold.m4b) | Duration: 00:11:17

**Author's Note:**

> This story was recorded as part of [Amplificathon 2014](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/tag/%21amplificathon:2014).
> 
> Thank you very much to missbeizy for granting blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> So this happened; I promised klb sexy Klaine times, I had an evening to myself, and I never can resist a good rimming story!


End file.
